


The Blue Eyed Beauty

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama had always expected that Hiei would find someone to love him one day. But, he never thought his life would be the one to turn upside down the day it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

Kurama felt a smile touch his face as he moved closer to the room at the end of the hallway. He had been certain his friend would be gone for at least two more weeks, but the sound of the shower running made it clear to him that he had managed to complete his mission early. And, no doubt, wanted to rid himself of the stench that some unruly demon had left upon him during the battle.

Really, he supposed it should not have surprised him. Hiei always was the type to attack first, and, if his opponent managed to live long enough, ask questions later.

Merely wishing to wait for the hybrid to finish his shower and ask him how his mission for Mukuro had went, Kurama did not allow Youko’s sudden shift in his mind to distract him. He immediately twisted the doorknob once he reached it, and opened the door with relative ease. The old hinges squeaked a little from use, but the sound was so slight that Kurama shook his head and cast his eyes upward.

What the—?!

‘ _Holy?!_ ’ Youko’s shout easily reflected how Kurama felt.

Stunned into silence, Kurama could do nothing but stare at the woman nestled deep in Hiei’s sheets. The woman herself did not shock him, but the mere fact that there _was_ a woman sleeping peacefully in the hybrid’s bed did. And, though it seemed like only a second ago he began to stare, she shifted enough that he finally realized she was unclothed as well.

‘ _How the fu—?!_ ’ Youko began.

The door connected to the bathroom swung open suddenly. Steam rolled out into the area, as the hybrid himself stepped into the room and turned his crimson eyes upon the fox standing stupefied in the doorway. He instantly growled, “Get out.”

“Hiei?” Kurama questioned. Who was that woman? Where had she come from?

“Get _out_ ,” Hiei stated again.

The woman upon the bed shifted a little, clutching the sheet around her as she whispered, “ _Hiei…_ ”

Kurama sensed the new energy crackling in the air soon after the woman spoke. It hung around her, stretching out and caressing Hiei’s stiffened form as his anger rose. But, Kurama refused to budge, as a new question sprang from the end of his tongue. “ _What_ is she?”

“ _Get out!_ ” the hybrid snapped.

Recognizing the threat, and feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise, Kurama finally jerked his hand to pull the door shut. It was instinctive, something under his very skin telling him to listen to his friend immediately, and he blinked rapidly afterward.

‘ _Don’t be so surprised, Red,_ ’ Youko called. ‘ _At the moment, I don’t think anyone would want to come between that pipsqueak and his mate._ ’

Again, Kurama was left stunned.

Hiei’s… mate?


	2. Always

Once again, Kurama found himself staring at the door at the end of the hallway. The mysterious woman was still in there, with Hiei, and neither had bothered to leave for any reason. Water was easily accessed from the sink in Hiei’s bathroom, but he had expected the hybrid to _at least_ come out for food every once in a while. His mate was human, was she not?

She certainly felt human, despite the strange energy that crackled in the air and told him of her existence. The mere fact that she was in the human world, that Hiei had brought her to such a familiar place, told him she was human. And, in that case, she would definitely need substance every so often.

‘ _Stop worrying about it so much, Red,_ ’ Youko sighed. ‘ _You’re giving me a headache_.’

Kurama snorted at the spirit fox’s audacity. For as many headaches as he had gained from the spirit, it was only right that, once in a while, he returned the favor.

Youko did not take kindly to the thought, echoing his snort. ‘ _If you’re going to continue this mantra, why don’t you just go ask if they’d like something to eat? I mean, it isn’t that hard, is it, Red?_ ’

No, no it was not that hard. But, something inside of him, the same instinct that had forced him from the room in the first place, told him that it was not his place to do such a thing. And, honestly, Youko should know that.

‘ _Don’t act as if I don’t know th—_ ’ Youko paused. ‘ _Hey, look at that._ ’

Twisting his head to the side, Kurama cast his eyes down the hallway and upon the last door. It opened only slightly, but the sound of voices echoed easily from the room and into his sensitive ears.

“Stay with me?” The woman’s voice was soft, hesitant, and Kurama wondered briefly why Hiei’s mate might ask such a question.

“I’ll only be gone for a moment,” the hybrid replied.

“Stay with me, _please_.” Once more, she asked her question, but the underlying tone in her voice hinted to Kurama that she was _not_ asking Hiei to stay in the room with her. No, she was asking something far more meaningful, he just did not know what it was.

Hiei’s sigh was so soft that Kurama almost did not hear it, but it was there. “ _Always_.”


	3. Possessive

The hybrid stepped from the room silently, his crimson eyes remaining locked on the occupant inside for a long moment. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he shut the door and produced a thick barrier to keep his mate protected.

‘ _Possessive little bastard,_ ’ Youko grumbled.

“Hiei,” Kurama greeted his friend, as the other demon stiffly walked into the kitchen. It was clear by his stance that he was still upset with him from earlier, but Kurama was ready to make amends. There was no reason for Hiei to shun him simply because he had finally mated.

Youko snorted mostly to himself, as he stated, ‘ _It doesn’t look like the little pipsqueak wants your help, Red_.’

Knowing that Youko was right did not deter Kurama, though, while he watched Hiei shuffle through the refrigeration in search of something. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for, Hiei?”

The hybrid merely cast a dark glance in his direction.

‘ _What’d I tell you?_ ’ Youko snickered.

“There’s—” Kurama was thoroughly surprised when his friend snarled at him.

“Leave me be, fox,” Hiei grunted.

“I would be very happy to—” Kurama noticed that the hair on the back of his neck was rising, as Hiei’s narrowed eyes locked onto him, “—but, I also believe that I could help you find whatever you’re looking for.”

Hiei hissed, “I don’t need _your_ help.”

Kurama went to reply, but instinct kept him silent as Hiei shuffled through the refrigeration a little longer. He blinked at the feeling, watching the hybrid pull a bag of apples and a package of sushi from the cooling device, before he completely understood the reason his tongue refused to move.

‘ _You know, Red, I’ve noticed that you’re getting a little slow,_ ’ Youko sighed.

Mentally waving the spirit fox away, Kurama frowned. It was obvious that the hybrid wished to provide for his mate in every way possible, but to deny the simple offer of help was ridiculous. It was _not_ as if he would try to convince Hiei’s mate that it was him, not Hiei, that constantly kept her well fed and in good health.

‘ _I told you,_ ’ Youko sneered, ‘ _he’s a possessive little bastard!_ _He would rather starve his mate and himself, than ask for somebody to help him find her something to eat!_ ’

As if he had heard the spirit fox, Hiei stopped outside the last door down the hallway and released a low growl in warning. Then, grabbing the doorknob, he dispelled his barrier and swiftly entered the room.

‘ _And, you know what_ else _,_ ’ Youko growled, ‘ _that little bastard just stole_ my _sushi!!_ ’

Softly, Kurama sighed.

Despite Kurama’s sudden calm, Youko continued to rant, ‘ _This is_ my _home! Who does that little bastard think he is?! And_ you _, you didn’t even_ try _to stop him from stealing_ my _food!_ ’


	4. Cries in the Night

‘ _Go to sleep,_ ’ Youko groaned. ‘ _Please_.’

Amused, Kurama wondered for a moment if he should stay up a little while more just to disobey the spirit merged with him.

‘ _Don’t_ ,’ Youko snapped. ‘ _I can’t stand your constant worrying._ ’

“Really?” Kurama softly scoffed. “I would have never guessed.”

‘ _Ugh._ ’ Youko _hated_ it when the human, Minamino Shuuichi, mocked him with the fact that he could actually _speak_. It was a ridiculous thing to taunt him with, yet the fact that the human found delight in it _really_ irritated him. ‘ _Please don’t start with that, Red. Just_ go to sleep _.’_

Kurama supposed that Youko was correct. Hiei would not be exiting the room any time soon, and, as long as he remained, his mate would not be either. So, there was really no reason to sit on the couch waiting for the last door down the hallway to even crack open a little.

Besides, though there was a demon spirit inside of him, he was human himself. He needed to rest. Perhaps not as much as the average human, considering Youko’s influence, but enough, at least, that he managed to sleep five hours a day.

‘ _That’s it,_ ’ Youko urged him. ‘ _Go to sleep. Go to_ sleep _. Go_ —’

Retreating to his room, Kurama rolled his eyes at the spirit’s mantra.

‘ _What?_ ’ Youko growled. ‘ _You’re annoying the hell out of me, so it’s only fair that I get to annoy the hell out of you!_ ’

“Yes, of course,” Kurama mockingly agreed.

‘ _Hey, I don’t have to take that kind of sh—!’_ Youko paused. ‘ _Did you… feel that?_ ’

Indeed, he had. Kurama shivered again at the feel of the soft, caressing energy that suddenly washed over him.

“ _Hiei_.”

‘ _Holy—!?_ ’ Youko would have grinned stupidly if he still had a body.

“ _Hiei!_ ” That, Kurama knew, was Hiei’s mate. And, by the sound of her voice, she clearly enjoyed being Hiei’s mate.

‘ _Who knew that little bastard had it in him?!_ ’ Youko laughed.

The sound from Hiei’s room quickly echoed out into the hallway, and Kurama knew immediately that the energy he had felt was the aftershock of a barrier breaking. Hiei’s mate’s barrier, to be more exact, and it was clear that she had raised it in an attempt to keep the noise they were making to a minimum.

“ _O-oh, Hiei!_ ”

The hybrid responded with only a dominating snarl.

‘ _You know,_ ’ Youko finally muttered, ‘ _she would be screaming louder if he was doing it right.’_

Not wishing to listen to the spirit, Kurama quickly raised a barrier of his own to keep the noise from entering his room.

‘ _Hey!_ ’ Youko pouted. ‘ _I wanted to know how—_ ’

Kurama was almost happy when Youko abruptly stopped, but he knew it was too good to be true. And, of course, he was proven right when the spirit spoke once more.

‘ _You know_ what _, Red,_ ’ Youko snarled. ‘ _You’re a prude! And, right now, I really wish I’d found myself some perverted, fetish-loving, bondage-type pregnant woman to bond with!_ ’

If only it could have been so.

‘ _You—you—you—!_ ’ Youko sputtered in disbelief.


	5. Territory

‘ _Why that rotten little bastard!_ ’ Youko snarled.

Exiting his room, Kurama realized that Hiei had immediately raised his barrier the moment he sensed his awakening. He frowned a little at the thought, wondering what could have brought on the sudden change in his friend. Surely, with his mate constantly at his beck and call, he could not still be angry with him?

‘ _You_ do _realize what he’s doing, don’t you?_ ’ Youko spat.

Kurama believed it was always best not to answer the spirit when he first woke up. Youko was always irritated early in the morning, spitting and whining, because he had failed to receive the proper amount of sleep. He was a demon, so he did _not_ need beauty sleep, which was normally the subject of his complaining.

Youko growled, wishing that he could, in some way, thoroughly beat the human his soul was attached to. ‘ _You miserable little whelp!_ ’ Youko cried. ‘ _I have every right to complain about your lack of rest! You_ never _try to attract any handsome female, and you_ never _try to relax in any way! I mean,_ honestly _, is it so hard to, once in a while, sleep for more than five hours?!_ ’

Kurama merely shook his head.

‘ _Ugh, you miserable, low-life, idiotic—_ ’

It really was a shame that, in some twisted way, Youko was insulting himself.

‘ _I am_ not _!_ ’ Youko declared. ‘ _And, besides, how did we manage to fall away from the fact that that little bastard Hiei is trying to take over_ my _home and domain?!_ ’

Kurama coughed politely into his hand. Yes, he wondered, how did they ever fall away from that subject?

‘ _Don’t mock me,_ ’ Youko hissed in a dark tone. ‘ _That little bastard thinks he can come in here and just start producing barriers! Well, I’ll show him a thing or two once I manage to take over this body again_ — _!_ ’

Kurama frowned quite suddenly. That was _out_ of the question.

However, Youko continued to rant, ‘ _—He thinks that he can_ actually _keep me, Youko, from stepping into what he has claimed as his territory! Well, that bastard has another thing coming! He might have a mate, and he might have that ridiculous need to constantly—!_ ’

Briefly, Kurama wondered if it would ever end, as he moved into the kitchen. There was no point in attempting to see if Hiei wanted something, since the barrier he had created would no doubt repel him with the first touch. So, it was best to move about the day as he normally would, and pray that Youko would eventually calm down.

‘ _Calm down?!_ ’ Youko roared. ‘ _Calm down?! When that little pipsqueak has challenged my claim to this territory? I_ don’t _think so!_ ’

Kurama merely shook his head.

Youko snorted, saying, ‘ _I’ll show you, Red. I’ll show you_ and _that blasted little fire demon that thinks he can steal what is_ mine _!_ ’


	6. Blue

Two days. Two days and still Hiei’s barrier refused to lower.

Kurama was beginning to wonder what Hiei was feeding his mate, exactly, since there was no doubt in his mind that she needed nourishment sometime. There would be little chance of her becoming pregnant, or at least carrying a child to full term, if she did not receive the proper nutrition. And there was no doubt that Hiei would want to extend his line sometime in the future.

‘ _That pipsqueak needs to die, and his mate can go with him for all I care_ ,’ Youko said. His mood ran in a very different direction, since Kurama refused to let him hunt down the hybrid and kill him for cutting him, Youko, off from a piece of his domain.

Kurama knew that Youko’s attitude was growing foul, but there was truly nothing he could do until Hiei decided to drop his barrier.

‘ _Bah!_ ’ Youko muttered. ‘ _There are plenty of things you could do, you just_ won’t _.’_

For once the spirit fox had a point. He _would not_ allow him to gain control of the body they shared, nor would be let him kill his friend after he had finally found happiness.

‘ _Like he deserves to be happy_ ,’ Youko growled.

“That’s not nice, Youko,” Kurama sighed.

‘ _Yeah, well, neither is taking over my—!’_ Youko stopped. Then, a growl rumbled through Kurama’s head, as he shouted, ‘ _That little bastard’s finally left! Quick, Red, break into that damn room and show him that we cannot be hindered from entering a section of our home!’_

No. Kurama might have noticed Hiei’s disappearing energy signature, as well, but he was not about to overstep the boundary he had set when it came to his mate. That was a line he was not willing to cross, considering Hiei would most likely come for his head once he learned he had forcibly interacted with his precious mate.

Not only that, but he was not fond of the thought of dying. It had, technically, already happened to him once, and he had no desire to seek death a second time.

‘ _You snot nosed coward!_ ’ Youko cried out in frustration. ‘ _If I could get my hands on you, I would—_ ’

The sound of the last door down the hall opening halted Youko’s sentence, and Kurama immediately went to take a glance down the short corridor. He did not believe that Hiei could have tricked him into believing he had left, so that left only one possibility. And, considering a small, black haired woman was exiting the room, it was clear to him that he would finally have his chance to meet Hiei’s mate.

However, he was not expecting the reaction of his body when she glanced up and flashed her bright, shining blue eyes in his direction.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Youko gasped.

Hissing beneath his breath, Kurama felt pulled in two directions. Half of him retracted from the woman and her swirling aura, while the other drew itself toward her stunning dark blue eyes and the acceptance etched in them. Quickly, though, Kurama denied them both, as he stiffened his back and reminded himself time and again that she was Hiei’s mate.

Youko sighed, ‘ _That’s such a shame, isn’t it, Red?_ ’


	7. Name

“Hello,” Kurama nodded. He could think of nothing else to say as Hiei’s mate stood, nervous, in the hallway before him.

“Um, hello,” she bowed her head in greeting.

“Is there something you need?” Kurama asked. She looked so small just standing there, and it took him only a glance to realize that she _was_ very small. If anything, she only stood maybe an inch or two taller than Hiei.

‘ _Well—’_ if Youko could, he would frown, ‘— _this is quickly going nowhere._ ’

Hiei’s mate bowed her head once more, saying, “I wanted to look for a glass, if you don’t mind. Hiei brought me one originally, but, _um_ , I accidentally tipped it over and broke it.” She paused, before adding, “If you want, I’d be more than happy to pay for it.”

Kurama shook his head, as he said, “That won’t be necessary.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “Oh—”

‘ _Red, please tell me how that little bastard has suddenly gotten so lucky, when you cannot even_ find _a handsome female to lay with?!_ ’ Youko whined suddenly. He effectively managed to create a few images of how that lip could be put to better use, and felt Kurama push each and every one away.

“—thank you,” she continued. Then, she paused for a long moment, before asking, “I don’t know where anything is, so, I was wondering, could you show me where I could find another glass to use? I promise to have Hiei bring it out to be washed when I’m done using it, since he probably won’t be happy about me, well—”

‘ _Communicating with another person, instead of constantly having to shove his—_ ’

Pushing the spirit away, Kurama finished her sentence by saying, “Leaving the room when he specifically ordered you to stay inside his barrier while he was away, and, _most likely_ , with an added threat for my head should you speak as much as one word to me?”

She blushed, bowing her head. “That’s not _exactly_ what he said.”

The room filled with silence, as the woman shuffled her feet nervously. Kurama merely watched her, wondering what had made her so nervous. Yes, she did not know him, but surely she had to realize he would not bite her head off.

‘ _There are a few things I’d like to_ _bite,_ ’ Youko chuckled.

Kurama only sighed. He would _not_ be biting anything, especially Hiei’s mate.

“I’m—” the woman twisted a strand of hair around a finger, beginning to play with it, “—really sorry about all this. Hiei told me that it wouldn’t bother you if he used the room down the hall, something about you not using it in the first place, but I’m still really sorry about the inconvenience that we must be causing you.”

“You’re not an inconvenience,” Kurama said. “But, I would like to know the name of my friend’s new mate.”

“Oh! I’m Higurashi Kagome, and you are?” she smiled.

‘ _Kagome?_ ’ Youko mumbled. ‘ _Weird name_.’

It was rather unique, but Kurama was not about to comment on it. Instead, he dipped his head in return, saying, “My name is Shuuichi, but you may call me Kurama if you like.”


	8. Tension

“Now, about that glass.” Kurama smiled charmingly, moving into the kitchen with Hiei’s little mate following close behind him. He wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible, even with Youko’s sexual commentary in his head, because it would only take one tiny moment to improve Hiei’s mood.

‘ _You know—_ ’ Youko grinned.

Youko _really_ needed to shut up.

‘ _Hey, that’s_ not _funny!_ ’ Youko huffed.

“You will find everything you need in this cupboard here—” Kurama causally pulled a glass from inside, “—boxed and canned food can be found over there, pots and pans are underneath the stove here, and everything else has been put alphabetically into the remaining cupboards.”

“You’re very well organized,” Kagome smiled.

“Thank you.” Extending his hand, Kurama placed the glass he was holding into Kagome’s. His skin barely grazed her own, but a small shiver raced up his spine at the tingling sensation that her strange energy caused. There was just something—

“ _Kagome_.”

Glancing up, since he had not realized he was staring at his hand, Kurama was surprised to find Hiei standing stiffly in the kitchen doorway. Was the strange aura that Kagome emitted so intoxicating that he had not even noticed Hiei’s approach?

‘ _You really_ _are getting slow, Red,_ ’ Youko snorted. ‘ _I noticed the little bastard long before now._ ’

Yes, and that also explained why the spirit did not find it necessary to inform him.

Youko, surprisingly, only growled.

Hiei’s eyes darkened in fury, as he snapped, “Kagome, come here.”

Deciding it best not to interrupt, Kurama watched as Kagome immediately went to her mate. She smiled just for him, no doubt making Youko drool at the thought of that smile turning toward him, and rested a calming hand on his bicep.

“Hiei, Shuuichi-san was only helping me find a glass. I told you that I broke the other one, but you left so sudden that I thought it might be best just to get one myself.” She bit her lip, saying, “I mean, I didn’t want to waste your time, and—”

Hiei’s growl shut her up, as he twisted the hair at the back of her neck around his fingers. Then, leaning in close enough that they were almost touching, he said, “ _You_ wouldn’t be wasting my time.”

“But—”

“Enough,” Hiei demanded. “Return to the room, Kagome.”

Kurama frowned a bit. He knew it was not his place, but he felt the need to speak up for the little woman. “She is more than welcome in the rest of the house, Hiei. There is no reason to keep her locked up.”

Hiei ignored him completely, a snarl building in his chest.

‘ _That pipsqueak—!_ ’ Youko suddenly began to laugh. ‘ _Holy—I never thought I’d see the day when he’s jealous just because his mate was_ speaking _with another person!_ ’

Kurama did not reply, watching as Kagome instinctively bowed her head and moved to do as Hiei asked. It was clear which of them was dominant in the relationship, as Hiei then turned a fierce glare upon him before turning to follow her out of his sight.

‘ _Don’t be so sure there, Red,_ ’ Youko said slowly. ‘ _You noticed the fire in her eyes, didn’t you? Because if you didn’t, they told a completely different story._ ’


	9. Scent

‘ _I_ told _you!_ ’ Youko cheered. ‘ _Do you hear that? Well, do you, Red? That’s the sound of sweet, sweet_ victory _._ ’

Kurama, though silently amused with Youko’s sudden happiness, was more concerned with the sudden rise in energy that Hiei released. It spoke of anger and frustration, and Kurama was worried that he might have created a rift between his friend and his mate.

‘ _What are you whining_ _about_ now _?!_ ’ Youko huffed. ‘ _This is wonderful!_ ’

Yes. Truly and utterly _wonderful_.

‘ _Don’t mock me, Re—!_ ’ Youko stopped, as the last door down the hall opened. Then, he grinned madly, and shouted, ‘ _Ha! What did I tell you? What did I_ tell _you? Hiei, that little fire-controlling bastard, dominate! I don’t think so!_ ’

And, indeed, there Hiei’s small mate stood once more. _Alone_.

Kagome frowned a little more, glancing back into the room. “Hiei, you can’t keep me locked up,” she said softly. “I know that… _bad_ things have happened, but you can’t—Hiei, look at me.”

Hiei released another dose of energy, and the door shut.

Frowning deeply, Kurama realized that he had created a rift between Hiei and his mate. Enough so that the hybrid pushed her out, _most likely_ , and would probably refuse to speak with her until she apologized in the way he wanted her to. Or, at least, surrendered to the rules that his instinct demanded she live by.

Youko snorted, saying, ‘ _That’s never gonna happen_.’

Love, though, could make people do the strangest things.

‘ _Ha! That little bastard wouldn’t know what love was if it bit him in the ass!_ ’

Neither, Kurama knew, would Youko.

‘ _W-what?!_ ’ Youko cried, outraged. ‘ _I know perfectly well what love is, you snot-nosed brat!_ ’

Kurama ignored the rest of Youko’s rant, as Kagome finally slid away from the doorway she stood in with a sigh. She moved in his direction slowly, yet with her head held high, as if she expected her mate to come bounding out of the room he occupied with an apology of his own. And, clearly, she did not know Hiei well enough to know that that would never happen.

His nose twitched quite suddenly, as she neared, and Kurama took a step backward when an odd scent drifted up and caressed his senses.

Youko huffed, as he said, ‘ _I’m almost surprised. I didn’t think the pipsqueak was smart enough to use that method._ ’

Instinct moved him. Kurama found it difficult to remain near the woman, while she asked if she could use the television. He nodded, of course, but once she had finally seated herself and grabbed the remote, he moved swiftly into the kitchen in an attempt to remove himself from the infuriating scent that refused to leave him alone.

What had changed? Had her strange power finally decided it had had enough of him now that her mate was angry with her? Had—?

‘ _Don’t act so dumb, Red,_ ’ Youko growled. ‘ _Hiei wrapped her in his cloak. It’s covered in his scent, whether she knows it or not, and your sense of smell has picked up the pheromone he left behind to protect her. Its nothing more than that_.’

Kurama smiled a bit. Was it him, or did Youko sound a bit jealous?

‘ _I am_ not _jealous!_ ’


	10. Gone

A day ago, Kurama had come to the conclusion that Hiei had finally come to trust him with his mate. After all, he could finally stand to sit in her presence while she wandered from the last room down the hallway in Hiei’s cloak.

‘ _Yeah—_ ’ Kurama rolled his eyes as Youko drew out the word, ‘— _or maybe the idiot just hasn’t had the chance to rub up against her lately. I mean, you might not have noticed, being a prude and all, but I’ve noticed that her barrier seems to fall a lot_ less _lately_.’

Yes, and that was definitely a problem for the spirit.

‘ _Well, if_ you _would just agree to fu_ —’

It was not going to happen. Not with the pretty little shop owner. Not with the shy librarian. Not with the beautiful foreigner that happened to cross the street when he did. Not with the exotic woman that bent over to tie her shoe. Nor would it _ever_ happen with any of the other beautiful women that Youko happened to point out from day to day.

‘ _Prude_ ,’ Youko grumbled.

Kurama ignored the spirit in favor of casting a glance down the hallway. He had hoped that Hiei would eventually accept the fact that his little mate did not like to be locked away, and at least take her somewhere where she could experience something more than four walls. But, it seemed that the hybrid was still being ruled by instinct.

‘ _Hey! Pay attention, Red!_ ’

His attention pulled back to Kagome, Kurama asked, “Excuse me?”

The small woman smiled in a knowing way, before asking, “Can we change the channel? I’ve never really cared for horror films.”

“Do they frighten you?” Odd. Kurama would not have thought Hiei’s mate, so full of fire, would be frightened by such a movie.

“No.” She shook her head. “They’re _just_ too fake to be real.”

Kurama nodded in agreement, though he found her phrase strange. Who was Higurashi Kagome that she knew the _actual_ difference between fiction and reality? “I see—” he paused, as Kagome sighed in disappointment.

‘ _Did you feel that?_ ’ Youko asked.

Indeed, he had.

‘ _That little bastard’s up to something,_ ’ Youko growled. ‘ _I know it. There’s no other reason he would leave while his mate’s sitting all cozy with another male._ ’

For a single moment, Kurama agreed with the spirit inside of him.


	11. Others

Kurama found himself a little startled when the doorbell suddenly chimed excitedly.

‘ _Great,_ ’ Youko muttered, ‘ _now I’m not only stuck to a prude, but a boy that’s afraid of bells._ ’

Scowling silently to himself, Kurama cast a brief glance in Kagome’s direction. Hiei’s mate did not seem bothered by the, _now_ , constant chiming that no doubt signaled Yusuke had decided to pay him a visit.

‘ _You do realize he’ll keep at it until you answer, right?_ ’

Yes, after all, it was only obvious considering Yusuke’s nature.

‘ _Well—_ ’ Youko began, growling.

“Are you going to get that?” Kagome asked.

“Oh, yes,” Kurama nodded. Then, smiling, he added, “I am merely trying to agitate the person who is at the door, considering he feels the need to repeat this process every time he comes here.”

The small woman blinked, before nodding. She did not feel it was her place to tell him that that was extremely rude, since her mate had basically dumped her in his lap until he decided to return. And then, no matter how hard he tried to block her out, she was going to give him a stern talking to.

After only a short time, Yusuke’s insistent need to press the doorbell changed into a series of pounding knocks. “ _Hey! I know you’re in there, Kurama! Open the damn door!_ ”

There was another voice, muffled, that finally forced Kurama’s hand.

Youko huffed, as Kurama moved quickly to answer the door. ‘ _If only you’d move this fast to—_ ’

If only Youko would realize he would _not_ sleep with every woman he set his eyes upon.

The spirit growled again, but Kurama ignored him in favor of twisting the doorknob. The door opened with ease under his control, and while he expected to find Keiko standing at Yusuke’s side, he was a little surprised to see Botan giggling behind them. However, he pushed the feeling aside, and said, “Yusuke.”

Ducking beneath Keiko’s swing, Yusuke grinned. “Well, well, well,” he said, “it sure took you long enough to come to the door. What ya got in there, Kurama, a girl?”

“ _Yusuke_ ,” Keiko hissed.

Oh, but how right he was.

‘ _Like that matters,_ ’ Youko snorted. His attention was focused on the other woman they had decided to bring with them. ‘ _I think you should let them in, Red. With her around, it’s sure to become interesting real quick._ ’

Needless to say, Kurama almost had the decency to feel sorry for the experiment he was about to conduct.


	12. Miko

“Holy _shit_ —?!” Yusuke stopped dead, as he noticed the woman sitting on the couch. “Ya actually do have a woman in here, ya _dog_!”

Keiko, far more observant than her boyfriend, blinked. “Uh, Yusuke, she’s—”

The boy caught on before she could finish, realizing that the small woman, now staring at him openly in confusion, was _not_ draped in anything that he had seen _Kurama_ wearing. “ _Holy_ —” he did not even bother to curse, “—is that Hiei’s cloak?!”

Botan stiffened noticeably, suddenly trying to find a way to see around Yusuke.

“No way!” Yusuke shook his head. “Tell me I’m not seeing what I think I am, Kurama? _Kurama_?”

The black haired woman shifted, asking, “Is there a problem?”

Kurama did not feel there was any need to introduce them. He merely nodded in Kagome’s direction and returned to the seat he had previously occupied to watch the entertainment that was no doubt about to unfold.

From deep within his mind, Youko chuckled darkly.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Yusuke demanded.

“ _Yusuke!_ ” Keiko huffed in outrage. “Don’t be so rude!”

“My name is Kagome,” she stated. “But, considering your being very rude, I don’t think there’s any reason for me to tell you anything other than that.”

Yusuke’s mouth flopped open, as he gapped at her in surprise. “ _Holy_ —”

Upset with his constant need to reiterate the phrase, Keiko finally smacked him in the back of the head. “Yusuke, stop being so rude.”

“Ow!” Yusuke growled. “It’s not my fault that she’s got Hiei’s fucking attitude!”

Botan narrowed her eyes, saying, “I don’t think that’s true, Yusuke. She’s merely stating a point, while Hiei would have probably attacked you. And, _besides_ , she’d have to be Hiei’s mate in order to even begin to develop some of his characteristics. We both know that Hiei would _never_ —!”

“I _am_ Hiei’s mate.” Kagome did not appreciate the superior tone that the other woman used toward her. “I have the mark to prove it, if you’re so sure that there’s no possible way that Hiei would have mated with me.”

Kurama watched, fascinated, as Botan’s desire finally surfaced completely and caused jealously to flare around her.

“ _What?_ ” Botan asked. “That’s impossible. Hiei knows that demons are strictly forbidden to mate with humans anymore, and he knows that if Koenma ever found out, he would be forced to give up his mate through a painful ceremony that would permanently separate—”

Kagome’s energy erupted around her at the threat, and a slight sheen of pink began to glow along her flesh. Even Keiko, normally blind to the supernatural unless it was pointed out to her, shivered at the feel that it left behind as it caressed her.

“I don’t care how powerful Koenma believes himself to be, you will _never_ separate me from my mate,” Kagome hissed.

“ _Miko_ ,” Botan whimpered. Her growing desire to make Hiei notice her suddenly disappeared, and she turned pale with fright.

‘ _What did I tell—?_ ’ Youko stopped, processing what Botan had said. ‘… _Wait, what?!_ ’


	13. Temper

‘ _How did I_ not _notice?! How did you_ not _notice?!_ ’ Youko whined. ‘ _All the signs were there, clear as day, and we willingly let a_ miko _stay in our domain!_ ’

As the tension rose, everyone unwillingly to speak after Kagome’s declaration, Kurama silently watched as the small woman’s energy slowly receded back into her flesh where it could not harm him without direct contact.

Youko’s mind suddenly took another turn. ‘ _How the hell did Hiei get a hold of someone like her without being purified?!_ _Not even I have had the pleasure of touching a miko’s flesh!_ ’

Kurama was well aware of that fact. Youko’s memory was his own, and the spirit had often tried to seduce a miko into his bed when he was within his own body. After all, it was said that when a miko bedded a demon willingly, her energy became similar to an aphrodisiac and made the act ten times more exciting.

‘ _That little bastard!’_ Youko snarled. ‘ _He doesn’t even appreciate what he has! If she were_ my _mate, I would not have left her alone with any male because I would have strapped her to my bed until—!_ ’

Yes, well, she was _not_ his mate, so there would be no strapping to any bed whatsoever.

Youko went to reply, until another energy suddenly descended upon the area with speed and anger. The sudden threat hung heavily in the air, suffocating all of them, before a window blasted inward and Hiei stepped inside.

The hybrid’s grip settled around his throat, pushing him back into his seat. Kurama forced himself to remain still, as Hiei growled from deep within his throat and asked, “What have you done to upset my mate, fox?”

Keiko gasped, drawing Hiei’s attention for only a moment. She stiffened under his darkening gaze, and felt Yusuke’s hand settle on her shoulder for support.

Hiei snarled, as his gaze finally settled upon Botan. “You allowed Reikai’s dog to look upon my mate, fox.” His grip tightened, as he added, “I should kill you for that.”

“ _Hiei_.” Yusuke’s voice alone was a demand.

Feeling Hiei’s claws bite into his neck, Kurama felt Youko surface as he asked, “Does that _scare_ you, Hiei?” Then, with a single shove, he found himself sprawled on the floor and watching as the hybrid moved in the direction of his mate.

“Kagome is _mine_.”

The hybrid did not even give his little mate a chance. His lips suddenly captured hers and they disappeared. The only indication that they were still within the house was the slamming of the door at the end of the hallway.

‘ _Fucking little bastard_ ,’ Youko muttered. ‘ _I’ll get him back for this one, whether you want me to or not._ ’


	14. Possession

Treading lightly, Kurama frowned at the numerous shards of glass that littered his living room. He was actually rather surprised that Hiei’s entrance had not harmed anyone, considering any shard could have easily sliced through flesh with the energy Hiei had used to break the window in the first place.

Luck, apparently, had been on his side.

‘ _Look at this mess!_ ’ Youko muttered. ‘ _We should go drag that blasted fire demon out here in order to clean all this up._ ’

“Do you think she’ll be okay in there?” Keiko asked, as she attempted to help him.

Botan spoke up, her voice sad, “She’s his mate. He wouldn’t hurt her intentionally.”

“What I want to know is—” Kurama caught his angry stare, “—how come none of _us_ were aware that Hiei had taken a mate, _Kurama_?”

He shrugged, saying, “It is not my place to tell you about Hiei’s personal life, now is it, _Yusuke_?”

“Well, _no_ , but this is something fucking important and we should have been told about it!” Yusuke scowled. Then, Kurama saw him turn to Botan from the corner of his eye. “And _you_! Why’d you have to piss her off in the first place by saying all that crap? You should know that we’ll do anything to make sure Hiei gets to keep the mate he wants whether that stupid toddler says he can or can’t.”

“I just thought that she should be aware—!”

“Don’t give me that crap!” Yusuke shook his head. “You just—!”

The soft, caressing energy that Kurama had come to know all too well suddenly washed over them. He sighed when he felt it, knowing that Hiei’s instinct had pushed him to purposely force his mate’s barrier to falter so he could prove his point.

“ _Hiiiiei!_ ” The screech was muffled, but not nearly enough.

“Was _that_ —?” Kurama knew by Keiko’s quivering voice that she was blushing.

‘ _Oh, how_ cute _,_ ’ Youko mocked her. ‘ _Seriously, has that boy not—?_ ’

Kurama really had no wish to know whether Yusuke had been with Keiko in such a way or not.

‘ _Prude_ ,’ Youko snorted.

Turning his gaze toward the hallway, Kurama caught sight of Botan turning her own away in sadness as the next feminine scream was muffled by the hybrid’s thick, dominating snarl. However, he could not force himself to feel sorry for the reaper in human flesh, considering she had asked for the punishment when she placed her affections with Hiei.

Yusuke scratched the back of his neck, smirking, as he asked, “So, _uh_ , are we just going to stand here and listen, or should we, I don’t know, go out for some pizza or something?”

‘ _Oh, Inari!_ ’ Youko whined. ‘ _I had had so much faith in that boy, and_ now _he disappoints me!_ ’

Kurama did not feel Youko’s pain.

‘ _Everyone around me is a prude!_ ’ Youko whimpered. ‘ _Everyone_.’


	15. Time

Youko growled deep inside his mind, saying, ‘ _I swear, Red, if you don’t do something about this,_ I will _.’_

There really was nothing that could be done.

‘ _Nothing that—?_ ’ Youko stopped, snapping, ‘ _There is_ plenty _that could be done! You just refuse to let me out so I can kick that little bastard’s ass!_ ’

Kurama thought it best to ignore Youko. After all, the spirit fox did not sympathize with the fact that Botan had practically threatened to separate Hiei from Kagome, and thus created the problem in the first place.

In fact, it was Youko’s fault—

‘ _W-what?!_ ’ Youko gasped.

—for if his spirit had not decided to attach itself to his mother, Kurama would have never decided to conduct his little experiment. And, ultimately, Hiei would not have locked himself away with his mate for three whole days, constantly forcing her barrier to break in order to reassert his claim.

‘ _You bastard!_ ’ Youko hissed. ‘ _If I could skin your hide, I—_ ’

Unfortunately, he could _not_. And, even if he could, Kurama believed that it would be rather painful for Youko to, _technically_ , skin his own hide.

‘ _I hate you_.’ The irritated spirit snorted loudly, making sure that he remembered to torment the human half of his body when it would annoy him the most.

Pushing aside Youko’s commentary, Kurama returned his attention to the door at the end of the hallway. His eyes narrowed, as he recognized the slight ripple in Hiei’s current barrier. His senses extended quickly, trying to catch a hint of what had occurred, and he was almost surprised to feel Hiei’s fading energy signature.

Hundreds of questions appeared in Kurama’s mind. But, only two remained significant: what was the hybrid up to, and _why_ had he removed himself from his mate’s presence after making such a fuss over the chance of permanent separation?


	16. Spirited Away

‘ _You’ve noticed, right?’_ Youko asked, while the sun began to fall from the sky.

Youko was correct, he _had_ noticed that the hybrid was more clever than he gave him credit for. While he had known Hiei was intelligent, he had been rather surprised to find that the hybrid had been using his mate’s barrier to cloak the area in her aura so it would be less obvious that she had been relocated.

‘ _That little bastard probably just wanted to make sure that we didn’t interact with her anymore, Red,_ ’ Youko snorted. ‘ _After all, you’re technically the reason that Reikai is now aware of her existence. Or don’t you remember that he_ attempted _to choke us?_ ’

It was not that he did not remember, it just seemed a little odd. Hiei’s instinct had pushed him to move his mate to a safe location, most likely because some part of him wanted desperately to impregnate her, and the only reason Kurama could come up with as to why he would move her again, was because she _was_ pregnant. After all, it was typical for demon males to move their mate often in an effort to protect them and their unborn child.

‘ _Again, do I have to—?’_

No, no he did not.

‘ _Why you stubborn little—!_ ’

“Really, now, Youko,” Kurama sighed. “It is rather childish to insult yourself.”

The spirit growled, saying, ‘ _Don’t think that I’ll forget everything that’s happened just because that little fire brat is gone, Red.’_

Kurama would not dream of it.

‘ _I mean it, Red,_ ’ Youko snarled. ‘ _I’ll get that bastard back for not only blocking me from a piece of my territory, stealing my food, and trying to choke me, but also for everything else that he’s ever done to me. I promise you that, because when I do, there will be nothing you can do about it._ ’

It really was a shame that Youko would _never_ get his wish.

‘ _You just_ wait _and_ see _,’_ Youko promised, his tone dark.


	17. Normality

‘ _Oh, look at that one_ — _!_ ’

No.

‘ _It’s not like I’m asking you to—!’_

No.

‘ _But, those legs are—!_ ’

 _No_.

‘ _You’re such a prude, Red!_ ’ Youko huffed in annoyance. ‘ _Seriously, couldn’t you have just_ looked _at that woman’s legs! They were beautiful, long and definitely something that I would have liked to lic—!_ ’

 _No_. There would be no looking or licking of any kind. Shuuichi, after all, was a gentleman in the eyes of the community, and he certainly did not sleep with every woman that walked by him. Despite the constant encouragement from a certain spirit trapped inside him.

‘ _Come on!_ ’ Youko whined. ‘ _There’s been nothing but work, work, work since Hiei took Kagome away, and, damn it, I need a little attention once in a while!_ ’

Kurama found it a little amusing that Youko’s priorities could change so quickly.

‘ _I’m a fox, not a saint,_ ’ Youko’s rant continued. ‘ _I need energy to feed from, and you haven’t even attempted to give me any for the last six months!_ ’

And, perhaps, when the spirit was running low, he would gain some peace and quiet until he was forced to obtain such energy for his own benefit.

‘ _Now you’re just being cruel—!_ ’ Youko’s attention was quickly pulled away, as a pretty little thing eyed his human body lustfully. ‘ _Holy—! Did you see that, Red? Go ask that girl if she’d wrap her—!_ ’

No.

‘ _I bet if that blasted fire demon hadn’t mated Kagome, you would have been more than happy to ask her to wrap her legs around us,_ ’ Youko grumbled in anger.

Kurama almost paused in step, before he shook his head and continued on his way. There was no denying that Hiei’s mate had been a fine example of a female, but there was absolutely nothing that could take him down that dark, dangerous path that Youko had almost pushed him into thinking about.

The spirit would have grinned if he were able. ‘ _We’ll find us a woman yet, Red._ ’

Kurama sighed. Thus, normal life continued for him.


	18. Return

‘ _Work, work, work, work, work,_ work _!_ ’

“Youko, _please_ ,” Kurama sighed.

‘ _Don’t talk to me in that tone, Red_ ,’ Youko said. ‘ _It’s not my fault that I’m completely and utterly bored. I mean, really, did you have to bring your work home with you? Why couldn’t you have gone out and found a nice, soft—?_ ’

“This is something very important to me, Youko, and I would appreciate it if—”

‘ _Yeah, well, I’d appreciate it if you’d go out and find us a woman! You don’t seem to be concerned with the fact that we’re running low on energy, but I sure_ am _!_ ’ The spirit ranted a little more, before huffing in irritation. It seemed that no matter what he did, the human part of him just would not comply with his single wish.

Shaking his head lightly, Kurama returned to the task he had been working on before Youko’s insistent need to disturb him erupted inside his head. With any luck, he would be done by morning and then the spirit could rest with the knowledge that he would _not_ be bringing his work home with him for some time.

‘ _Thank Inari-sama!_ ’

Now, really, that was a little too far.

After a moment, growling resonated throughout his head. The spirit was clearly not amused with his thought process, and it was only proven when his ranting began once more. ‘ _You think you’re just a bucket of joy, don’t you? Well, I’ll have you know that even Hiei and his mate were—_ ’

Even Kurama blinked in surprise, as the fire apparition stepped inside from his open window. He had certainly not been expecting him to come around for quite some time, especially if his mate was indeed pregnant, as Kurama believed her to be. Could it be that he had been—?

‘ _Ha!_ ’ Youko exclaimed. ‘ _Even with a mate to slobber all over, that little bastard cannot stay away from us and our stunning beauty!_ ’

Sighing a little, and drawing Hiei’s narrowed eyes, Kurama decided it was best to simply block out the spirit inside of him, _again_.


	19. Home

“Fox.”

Blinking at the familiar tone, Kurama wondered if Hiei had suddenly decided to forgive him. Yet, he knew that that could not be right, considering Hiei was one to hold and every detail against another until the very end.

“Don’t give me that look,” Hiei said. “I’m not here because I’ve forgotten your little stunt.”

“Then _why are_ you here, Hiei?” Kurama asked. The best way to gain information, he supposed, was by asking. After all, unlike Hiei, he did not possess any current way to probe and access another’s mind.

“Kagome requested that I thank you for allowing us to occupy the back room, despite the fact I told her it would only be a waste of time.” Hiei turned his head to the side, glaring at the wall that came into his sight.

‘ _She probably denied him sex,_ ’ Youko laughed.

“Oh?” Kurama ignored Youko, as he saw the best opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing him for some time. “I’m actually rather curious about something else, if you’re willing to indulge me a little more, Hiei.”

His head snapped in his direction, and the suspicion in his eyes was clear as day. But, after a moment, the hybrid’s curiosity won out. “What is it you want, fox?”

“I’m merely wondering where you took your mate?” Kurama eyed him for a moment. “The thought has been plaguing me for quite some time now, as it is not likely you’ve taken her into the Makai. A miko hidden, even well, amongst demons would attract a lot of attention.”

Hiei snorted, as he stated, “You don’t even know the _extent_ of my mate’s power, fox. It is best if you do not make such ridiculous assumptions, considering she could easily protect herself in the Makai even without my help.”

“Surely you did not—” Kurama felt his eyes widen.

“Of course _not_.” Hiei was silent for a moment, before continuing, “I took her home to see her family.”

Lowering his head, Kurama smiled to himself. Of course. It really should not be such a surprise that the answer was so simple.

‘ _See, I told you._ ’ Youko snickered. ‘ _That’s the only reason he’s here._ ’


	20. Silence

‘ _Remind me, again, why that little bastard’s_ still _here?_ ’

Despite the fact Youko had decided to remember he hated Hiei beyond all reason, Kurama actually found the hybrid’s silent companionship reassuring. The fact that he had not left, though he had a beautiful mate to go back to, proved, that with time, he might trust him as he once did.

‘ _He might not be trying to take over anymore, but don’t think I’ll forget about something like that so soon, Red! This is_ my _domain, and no arrogant little fire apparition is going to come in here and_ —!’

“Tell me, Hiei—” conversation was the best way to drown out the spirit, “—how did you come to meet such a vexing woman as Kagome?”

With a smirk, the hybrid asked, “Why should I tell you, fox? Are you jealous that I found something that you didn’t, or are you merely hoping you will be able to go out and find yourself something similar?”

“Not at all,” Kurama sighed. “I’m merely curious as to why a miko, born with the capability of killing demons, would mate with a demon thief.”

“Then you’ll continue to be curious, fox,” Hiei stated.

“Surely you must have done _something_?” Kurama pressed. “I doubt that you would sink so low to _persuade_ her into the position with the Jagan—” a snarl ripped from the hybrid’s throat, “—so you must have wooed her in some fashion? You see, I’m mainly curious because you’ve never shown any interest in human women and I was unaware you were familiar with ways in which to obtain their heart.”

“You’d be surprised to find I know more than you think I do.”

“Oh, _really_?”

The small hybrid did not reply, returning to the silence he had lapsed into earlier. He stared out the window, and though his eyes remained guarded, something in his gaze told Kurama he was thinking of his mate. He was replaying some memory, and Kurama was left to ponder what it might possibly be.

‘ _Stubborn little bastard won’t tell you anything, Red._ ’ Youko almost wished he could sneer. ‘ _You’d have better chances of getting the information out of a mouse than that little fucker._ ’

Kurama supposed that Youko was right, as he, too, returned to the silence that stretched between them. Hiei’s secrets were his own, despite how much Kurama might ponder over them, and the hybrid would guard them as effectively as he guarded his own mate.

‘ _Think of it this way, Red,_ ’ Youko said, ‘ _you can get the information out of his pretty little mate later._ ’

Kurama smirked.

Hiei’s gaze shifted onto him, questioning.

Perhaps, Kurama silently noted. Perhaps.

_—Fin_


End file.
